Prefiero la Carcel
by ThiagoDaanuu-18
Summary: ¿Salir de la carcel es tan bueno?. Para Duncan no. Descubri la nueva vida de Duncan.


**Disclaimer: TDI **no me pertenece, sino a** Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis.**

**Pensamientos: **_Serán escritos de esta manera._

**Insultos:** Sera distinguido por estos puntos**·····.**

**Ya no hay mas aclaraciones.**

* * *

**Prefiero la Carcel**

-Duncan, hora del desayuno –Comunico un guardia policial mientras golpeaba la reja de la celda con su palo

-_Al fin llego el día –_Se dijo Duncan sonriendo –Ya voy –Contesto en voz alta desde su cama

-Apúrate, que nadie esperara por ti –Le ordeno el guardia policial sacando unas llaves de su bolsillo derecho para abrir la celda

-No se puede ni dormir tranquilo –Se quejo el punk saliendo de la celda

-Dale, apuren la caminata –Ordenaba el guardia a los demás presos mientras golpeaba todas las rejas de las celdas de camino a la cocina

-¿Qué comeremos hoy? –Pregunto curioso uno de los presidiarios frotando las manos

-No importa lo que haya, solo come –Le respondió el cocinero de mala gana entregándole un plato en donde tenia un revuelto verde con moscas en su alrededor

-Creo que esa comida necesita un baño, porque de verdad que tiene mal olor –Le dijo otro de los presidiarios que pasaba por su lado

-Te veo raro –Comento un amigo del punk -¿Por qué sonríes tanto, estamos en la cárcel, y tu condena es de dos años?-

-¿Quieres de verdad que te cuente? –Le pregunto Duncan dejando de lado su plato

-Adelante, cuéntame –Contesto su amigo también apartando el plato

-Hoy… -Comenzó a contarle al oído para que nadie se enterara

-¿Enserio? –Salto de la alegría su amigo y todos en la cocina lo miraron confundido

-Ya cállate Edd –Le indico Duncan y lo volvió a sentar -¿Estas loco mira si se llegan a enterar? en vez de dejarme dos años aquí encerrado me dejan diez-

-Perdona es que, ¿yo también me puedo sumar? –Le pregunto sonriendo

-Esta bien, pero si te quedas con la boca cerrada

-Claro, como digas, ¿A que hora pensabas hacer eso?-

-Eso veré, necesito tener todo al alcance, si me equivoco en algo, todo será sin sentido –Le explico frotando sus manos

-¿No quieres probar haber si sale? –Le pregunto Edd sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-No, claro que no, ahora ni estamos en el lugar adecuado –Le contesto el punk

-¿Quieres ir a buscar la llave? –Pregunto Edd ansioso

-Hora del baño –Comenzaron a decir los guardias mientras todos se paraban a obedecer

-Creo que mejor será mas tarde –Le contesto Duncan dirigiéndose hacia los baños.

Edd no contesto al llamado de los guardias y se dirigió hacia la sala principal de la cárcel, trataba de esquivar a todos los policías que estaban en la zona y avanzaba cada vez mas y mas, pronto llego a la sala principal y se dirigió hacia el cajón con todas las llaves de las celdas de la cárcel, lo abrió y comenzó a revolver tan rápido como podía, busco y busco, hasta que al final encontró la llave de la puerta doscientos dos la cual se encontraba Duncan y la ciento ochenta la cual se encontraba él, Edd, y tan rápido como pudo se largo con las dos llaves en mano hacia su celda.

-¿Qué hacías fuera de tu lugar? –Pregunto un guardia viendo llegar a Edd

-Es que… me perdí entre todos los presidiarios –Le contesto tomándose la nuca con la mano derecha

-¿Cómo te vas a perder si hace un año que estas aquí? –Le insistió el guardia aun no convencido del todo

-Bueno pero… es que ayer me golpeé la cabeza y aun estoy confundido –Le respondió

-Como digas, ahora ya recuerdas el camino, que no vuelva a pasar lo mismo –Le indico el guardia –Ahora entra-

-Claro, no lo olvidare –Agrego Edd mientras entraba a su celda, estuvo toda la mañana y toda la tarde deseando que llegara la noche para concluir con su plan –_Duncan no te preocupes, ya estaré allí para sacarte de la celda –_Se dijo sacando su llave y abriendo la reja de la celda tan rápido como pudo, ya se dirigía por los pasillos sin que nadie lo notara, hasta llegar a la celda numero doscientos dos, la cual se encontraba Duncan, el punk.

-Duncan, despierta –Le ordeno Edd haciendo un pequeño sonido sobre la reja para que termines con su dormida

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto el punk confundido -¿Ya es la hora del plan?-

-Claro, sino como crees que estoy aquí-

-¿Cómo conseguiste las llaves?-

-Luego te explicare, ahora apúrate, que no tenemos toda la noche, y además nos escucharan –Le ordeno su amigo abriendo la celda con rapidez

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme Edd –Le dio un gran abrazo el punk golpeándole en la espalda después de salir

-Por nada pero ahora apurémonos –Indico Edd –No querrás que nos descubran-

-Claro, vamos –Ambos caminaron por el pasillo pasando celda por celda, pasaron por los baños, la cocina, hasta llegar a la sala principal la cual Edd había ido hoy por la mañana para buscar las llaves.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –Pregunto un guardia sorprendido y el cocinero

-Bueno es que… -Contestaba Edd pero fue interrumpido por Duncan que se lanzo sobre el cocinero

-Ayúdame Edd –Le indico el punk y los dos comenzaron a pelear

-Creo que ya los tenemos acabados, ¿No crees? –Le sonrió Duncan dejándolos en el suelo esposados a ambos

-Ahora a desvestirlos, necesitamos su vestimenta –Los dos comenzaron a quitarle la ropa, Duncan al cocinero y Edd al guardia

-¿Nos vemos bien no? –Pregunto divertido Edd

-Si, adelante, nos perdamos mas tiempo de lo que perdimos con estos dos –Agrego Duncan, los dos comenzaron a correr, tan pronto para que ambos llegaran hasta la puerta principal

-¡Cuidado! –Le advirtió el punk

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto Edd, cuando giraba fue agarrado por un guardia

-Necesitamos un guardia, un recluso se escapa –Comunico

-¡Duncan, corre, no te preocupes por mi! –Le ordeno Edd

-No puedo dejarte, siempre me has acompañado –Le contesto el punk nervioso

-Vete –Volvió a insistirle Edd

-Volveré –Grito de última Duncan y se escapo, comenzó a correr como pudo, salto las rejas que le impedían salir y fue camino hacia la ciudad, tuvo que correr casi una hora para llegar hasta un lugar seguro, para que nadie lo pueda descubrir.

-Creo que aquí, estaré a salvo –Pensó en voz alta, se encontraba en una carretera muy abandonada, estaba tan agitado que se recostó sobre una roca –Necesito descansar –Agrego últimamente y comenzó a dormir profundamente.

* * *

-¿Ya es de día? –Se despertó rápidamente -¿Qué es esto? –Se pregunto mirando su vestimenta, tenía puesto un delantal azul claro, poco después toco su cabello y ya no tenia su habitual cresta, tenia un sombrero de niñera -¿Qué** ·····** es esto? –Volvió a preguntar y giro para ver a su derecha y se encontraba una cuna, le quito la sabana que lo cubría y vio un bebe que dormía tranquilamente -No puede ser, ¿No ahí algo mas? –Pregunto molesto -¿Ahora que hago con este bebe?, de lo que menos se, es sobre cuidar niños –Tomo la cuna y comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a donde se propuso, la ciudad, mientras caminaba se miraba en la vidriera de los locales del centro de la ciudad y no podía creer que fuese él, completamente vestido de niñera, maquillado como una y a cuestas con un bebe.

-Bien, al final dejare este niño en donde se debe –Se dijo Duncan mirando del otro lado de la calle a una guardería, golpeo la puerta del local y la directora de la misma abrió.

-Oh… veo que tú eres la nueva niñera que llamo ayer por la tarde, en busca de trabajo –Le dijo la directora de la guardería –Adelante pasa-

-Pero es que… -Decía el punk confundido pero fue interrumpido

-No estés nerviosa, pasa-

_-¿Nerviosa me dijo?, soy un hombre… veo que preferiría estar encerrado en la cárcel_ _y no ser una niñera _–Se dijo Duncan entrando al local.

* * *

**Por acá termina el capitulo.**

**Tenia esta idea en la cabeza y tenia ganas de escribirla antes de que se me borre.**

**Llegando a diez reviews continúo.**

**ThiagoDaanuu-18 ®**


End file.
